


Squared

by TrixieK1031



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieK1031/pseuds/TrixieK1031
Summary: When one heart is split into two it finds another to share its grief with but while waiting to be whole once more another comes to help sooth its pain. Steve is trying to find Bucky, Trixie is trying to live day to day with her powers and father Tony keeping an eye on her, Loki is just trying to live out his sentence on Midgard. Frosted Winter Shield OFC (Loki/OFC/Steve/Bucky)





	Squared

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a one shot right now, but i was thinking about doing a story for Loki x Steve x Bucky with an OFC thrown in. I love the whole aspect of the Capslok aspect and the Starbucks aspect but theres barley any Lucky aspect. And its hard as hell for me to find any Frosted Winter Shield...so I decided to try my hand at it.
> 
> This is near the begging of the book, after we meet the OFC and how she knows everyone, but this is when shes having a private moment with Steve and Loki needs a place to calm down since Tony is having a party and Loki doesn't like the midgards parties.
> 
> Things happen, a relationship buds, but it had been growing for days and within the rest of the story it will explain that. But I'm working on the rest of the story now. I just thought this tasty tidbit would fill you for the moment until I can get more done. Let me know what you think!
> 
> ALL LEGAL ISSUES = I DO NOT OWN BUCKY, LOKI, STEVE ROGERS OR ANY AVENGER...No matter how much I want to. This is purely fan fiction, not in any way made for any kind of payment or sold entertainment. It is a figment of my imagination and I wanted to share it with all you good dirty people! I do own Trixie though. She is my watermarked/copy-written namesake. Trixie, TrixieK1031, and any combination of Trixie and Ki'Tara are all me!

Her back was arched, her nails biting into his back as he nipped her neck. She could feel his strength as his hand held her waist, keeping her hips close to his as he thrust into her, making her cry out.

"Fuck Steve!" He grinned, nipping her again as he felt her nails break his skin. Groaning he knew his end was coming as she tightened around him, squeezing him inside and out as her legs crossed at the ankles, holding him to her. Her shivers let him know she was there, and as he lifted her hips just a slight bit she gasped.

"Yes…god yes Trixie….cum for me….cum for me…" Trixie bucked now, off of the bed and up into his thrusts, meeting him with the same force and speed as he as she cried.

"Yes Steve! Fuck…baby….god yes!" Gripping his back now she held on for dear life as Steve felt her breaking around him, milking his throbbing dick as he grunted. The feeling was too much for him as she kissed his neck, nipping him, and before long he moaned as he stalled, deeply within her, and released his own orgasm. His seed spilled deep within her as he groaned and cried out to her.

"God…yes….Bucky…." Trixies eyes opened wide now as she smirked, chuckling softly before it hit him what he had said and when he leaned back, blushing, she went ahead and stopped the sorry that was about to cross his lips. Kissing him she shook her head, unlocking her ankles and using her weight to turn them, putting him on his back as she straddled him and smiled down to him.

'Don't say your sorry." Steve was blushing though, his hands on her waist as he turned his head and sighed.

"I shouldn't have said that…I…I got caught up in the moment."

'I know. And I don't mind." Steve glanced back up to Trixie now while she chuckled, leaning in to kiss him again. "Steve, he was your first, you're going to think of him sometimes when we are doing this."

'Its not fair to you."

"Hey, who are you fucking?" Steve blushed deeper then before chuckling at her boldness. "Exactly. I know you care for him, but you love me still right?"

'I do, and I always will."

"Then I can share you. I don't mind. As long as I have this as well, I'm fine." Trixie smiled as she put her hand over his heart and when Steve smiled up to her they heard a knock coming at is door. Turning now, still straddling him with him still inside her she grinned before rolling her hips. "Yeah!"

"May I enter?" Trixie grinned wider now as Steve glanced up to her, confused as to why Loki was wanting to come into their room, but when she shrugged he shrugged back, about to cover them up when she batted his hands away and grinned.

"Sure thing, we're not decent."

"I could tell." Loki chuckled then as he opened the door, slipping in and shutting it behind him before he glanced over to them both. Grinning he let his eyes roam slowly over their joined bodies as Trixie smiled and Steve glared, just slightly. "I think everyone could hear. An the scent is as strong as ever when passing the door."

"Well, we usually try to wait until every ones out of the tower but…yeah dad wanted that damn party so sucks to be them!" Trixie grinned now, feeling Steves hands at her hip dig into her as she moved over him, all with Loki watching!

"Did you need something?" Loki grinned now, waving his hand as he shrugged.

"A safe haven from the madness that is a Stark party?" Trixie laughed now, turning to smile to Steve before leaning over and gently nipping at his right ear, causing him to suck in a deep breath.

"I don't care, its not like he's getting anything sexual out of this. He can hunker down in here." Steve glanced up to Trixie now, he understood she was open, very open, about relationships but the one line she didn't cross is cheating. She wouldn't let any other man touch her but him, unless he wanted them too, and he never even as much as looked at another woman. They had each other. But he knew if Bucky ever came back and they were how they were back in the old days he would want Trixie and him to be able to share him. He needed Bucky, about as bad as he needed Trixie, and where as Trixie needed him he didn't know if shed ever need Bucky. But there again, she had suggested to him many times they could have a partner if he wanted and chose, and she didn't care that others seen their intimacy or affection for each other, because she knew that it meant nothing to them as much as it did her and him. So for Loki to be in the room, while she was riding him, didn't bother him as much as it should have. He might have been an old man, year wise, but he wasn't that old at all and he wasn't old age. He was more open too, more than people gave him credit for. Glancing back over to Loki though Steve narrowed his gaze before nodding, once.

"You can stay here. No one comes in without permission." Loki grinned now, dipping his head in appreciation before waving a hand and conjuring a book out of thin air, grabbing it, and sitting in the chair he had in their room. Lazily thumbing over the pages he found where he had left off as Steve chuckled, glancing up to Trixie and seeing her rolling her eyes, grinning. As Loki seemed to ignore them Trixie and Steve ignored him. Steve had his hands on her hips, moving her now like he knew she liked, and as her breathing started to become erratic her hands gripped his shoulders. She was biting her lip, trying to be at least a bit curteous and not scream while they had a guest but Steve didn't care. He wanted to hear her, Loki be damned, and when she met his gaze he grinned. Rolling his hips up, into her, he squeezed her hips as she gasped.

"Steve….." He grinned, that's what he liked. Plenty thought of him as a good God fearing citizen, yet none knew his bad side, his angry side, his dominate side….none other than her and right now he was demanding she shout his name as he pulled her down against him. Nipping her neck he heard her gasping again, rolling her hips against his as he hissed.

"That's is Trix…..ride me baby….." Her breath was hitched, her grip biting into his shoulders as she moaned. She was leaned over him, nipping at his neck, and it let him glance over her shoulder to find Loki staring right at him. He grinned, seeing Steve caught him watching them, but he didn't care, he liked what he seen and he had liked Trixie the moment she didn't cower from him. Same for Steve though and as he held Steve's gaze they both heard Trixie crying out.

"Fuck….Steve…..oh god yes…" She rolled her hips again as Loki softly shut his book and laid it on the arm of the chair. He folded his hands in front of him now, crossing his legs as he held Steve's gaze and smiled.

"You know, if she rotated her hips, rather than rolling them, it would give you both intense pleasure." Steve raised a brow now as Loki grinned, shrugging but it was Trixie that chuckled, leaning up off of Steve to throw Loki a glance over her shoulder.

"And you would know how?" Loki met her gaze now, smiling as he waved his hands wide and open as if showing off himself.

"I've had my fair share of bed mates darling. Both female…..and male." Trixies eyebrows rose now a she glanced back to Steve, his expression matched hers. When she grinned to him she seen him glance up to her.

"Well I don't call the shots here, I'm just along for the ride." As if to emphasis the word ride she rolled her hips again, making Steve hiss and Loki chuckle.

"Was just a thought darling." Steve glanced back to Loki now though, watching him as he casually picked his book back up, going to read it again, while he gripped Trixies hips and tugged on her. Gathering her attention he stared up at her, silently asking her if she was ok with the thought and when she smiled she reached up to his cheek and caressed it. Nodding softly to him she leaned down, kissing him, letting him know no matter what he chose he was her first and foremost, and when he smiled he glanced back to Loki.

"If you're going to show her how, do it before Tony comes to find us." Loki grinned now, closing the book once more before glancing up to Steve to see him grinning back. With a flare only Loki could pull off he put the book to the side and stood in one motion, chuckling as he stepped near the bedside behind Trixie.

"With pleasure." Steve watched him now, a bit uncertain about the ordeal, but not uncertain that he was excited at the thought of another partner, as Loki tugged the large over coat like top off and let it fall to the floor. Kicking off his shoes he slowly climbed up into the bed, behind Trixie, in his soft black jeans and green shirt. The moment he glanced to Steve though he waited, being a bit of a gentleman, and when Steve nodded Loki practically purred as his hands slipped over Trixies hips. She hissed, the cold of his hands off setting her heated body temperture but soon she was biting her lip as he leaned up behind her and smiled. "Move with me."

"Uh-huh." Trixie nodded, feeling Loki move her hips in a counter clock wise pattern and as she whimpered he smiled. Steve grinned too, the move something he wasn't used to and when the look of pleasure crossed her face he groaned. Gripping her thighs now Steve held her close as Loki moved her again, this time letting her pick the pace a bit and smiling as she caught the rhythm on her own. She was a fast learner.

"Now alternate." Trixie nodded, letting him know she heard him, but her movements told him she was unsure of what that meant as he chuckled. Rotating her hips once more he moved her again and rolled her hips this time, making Steve groan as he bucked up into her. She gasped now, leaning back a bit and smiled as she found Loki there, waiting, and willing to take her weight. Loki scanned his eyes over her body though, couldn't help it when she was at that angle, and as he ran his eyes over her breast, her stomach and her most center core being impaled by Steve's hard member he hummed. Steve's hand gripped Trixies thighs tighter, almost digging his nail's into her, when she cried out.

"Fuck! Oh god Steve….." Loki purred now, as Steve moaned and ran his hands over her thighs, caressing her while Loki gripped her hips.

"Again." Trixie nodded, now she understood, and rotating her hips she moved a bit slowly but deeply before rolling her hips and feeling Steves pelvis run over her sensitive nub, making her cry out again. This time Steve did too.

"Fuck Trix!" Steve rolled his hips now, thrusting up into her and making her buck a little, alsmot falling over onto his chest, but Loki stopped her. A hand on her chest Loki held her back against him now, shaking his head.

"Stay upright, take him deeper darling." Trixie whimpered, she hadn't had a session like this before, and when Steve grinned up to her he bucked up again. Loki smiled, he knew Steve would get the jist of it real quick and as he kept a hand on Trixies hip he didn't let her ease off of her rhythm. Rotation, roll, hip thrust from Steve. Repeated, over and over, until Trixie shivered. Steve knew what that meant, she was there, she was about to break, and when she whimpered he locked gazes with Loki and nodded to her. Loki smiled as he ran the hand he had on her chest over her left breast, squeezing ad he held her against his chest, and whispered to her. "You want to break darling? Want to cum on him?"

"God yes!" Her rhythm stuttered, her body trying to stop but her mind not wanting too. They didn't let her though.

"Gonna cum for me baby?" Steve grinned now as Trixie's eyes fluttered open, letting her gaze down to him as she bit her lip.

"Fuck yes Steve…..oh my god…." She raked her nails over his chest now, drawing a deep growl from him as Loki grinned, almost panting near her as he got caught up in her emotions.

"Don't stop….deeper darling….break for him…" Trixie whimpered, mewled as she raked her nails down Steve's chest then gripped Loki's hand with hers. One hand on him, one hand on Steve she rode out her heightening sensation until she tipped. Gasping her grip tightened over Loki's hand, her nails biting Steve's side as she clenched him and he grunted.

"Fuck Steve…..I'm gonna….Im gonna…." She was panting as they smiled at her, both focused on her right then, and as she finally broke Steve groaned. He felt her breaking, felt her cumming all over him and as her juices slicked him up more he thrust up into faster. She cried out to him, her head leaning back onto Lokis shoulder as Steve grunted.

"Bite her…." Loki met Steves gaze now as he nodded, letting him know he hadn't misheard the man, and when he smiled he turned to nuzzle Trixies neck for a second before biting her at the junction of her shoulder. She cried out again, running her right hand up into Lokis hair as he left his mark on her. Seeing Trixie crying in pleasure though brought Steve to his height and with a deep thrust he stilled, spilling his seed once more deeply within her core. "Damn Trix….god yes baby."

"Oh god Steve!" Trixie gripped his hip now with her left hand, digging her nails into him before she turned her head and nuzzled up to Loki, sighing as she slowly came down from her high. "Fuck Loki…."

"No, you fucked you solider darling. I just coached." Loki chuckled now as Trixie chuckled, making Steve chuckle before she leaned fully against Loki, spent now. Catching her breath she gazed down to Steve for a moment before he leaned up, having enough of being away from her, and gripped her by the back of her neck. Kissing her deeply he held her there, soaking up her pleasure as she moaned and caressed his cheeks now.

"I fucking love you Steve."

"I love you Trixie." She smiled now, nodding to him as she felt Loki staring to move off of the bed from behind her, making her turn to glance to him. He was of course noticeably excited now but he wasn't going to ask fro anything yet when Steve followed her gaze he frowned as he watched Loki fixing his jeans and shirt.

"I think he deserves something." Steve smiled up to Trixie now as Loki perked, turning to glance over his shoulder to them both.

"Do not think you owe me anything darling."

"We don't owe anyone. That consists of not wanting to do it but having to anyways. No, we have fun and we do what we want." Steve nodded in agreement with Trixie now as Loki grinned and Steve glanced him over. When Trixie felt a deep rumble coming from him she perked too and smiled as Steve glanced to her, asking her a silent question, before glancing back to Lokis problem then to her again. Trixie narrowed her eyes, glancing to Steve then to herself when Steve blushed a bit, and glanced down. She got it now and when she nodded she leaned in and kissed him, gently, letting him know she was fine with the idea and actually turned on by it. She knew he wouldn't be forceful enough to ask right out though so when she turned and smiled to Loki she slipped off of Steve, slowly, and walked over to the prince of darkness.

"What are you offering love?" Trixie smiled, looking up to Loki as she motioned to Steve with her chin.

"Its been a bit too long for him, if you'd care to…show him a few moves." Loki raised his brows, surprised, but when he met Steves gaze he found the man not to be shy but yet wanting and daring him to say no before Loki chuckled. He couldn't deny it, Steve was a handsome man, and he had bedded worse which in his mind told him he was flattered to have Steve wanting him, but when he glanced to Trixie he frowned.

"You do not mind?" Trixie chuckled now, shaking her head as she reached up and gently ran her hand up Loki's neck, threading her fingers in his hair to pull him down to her. She had kissed plenty of guys and girls before, but none since Steve, and they both knew that if they were to kiss another it was only with the others permission so right before she kissed Loki she turned to glance to Steve. He was grinning though, wide eyed and wanting, as he nodded. She smiled. Turing she leaned up and kissed Loki, feeling his hand grip her waist as he held her there for her to give him herself.

"I only want him happy." After parting Trixie smiled to Loki, then turned to gaze lovingly to Steve, while Loki chuckled.

"Very well then, as you wish princess." Trixie blushed at the pet name and when Loki unbuttoned his shirt Trixie found she couldnt help but stare. This was their first partner, in their whole relationship, that was male. They had both tried with Natasha but it wasn't the best fit seeing as how she had a heart for Clint and he didn't want a part of Trixie or Steve so they had to call that off. But this…Loki was a free man, and they were two people who neede a third right now, and Loki fit their bill. As Loki tugged his jeans open Trixie felt a hand caressing her backside and she turned to see Steve motioning for her to come to him. When she did she let her hand graze over Lokis chest, feeling him rumble under her touch before Steve ran his own hand up her neck and tugged her down to kiss her. She moaned into their shared kiss though and when he smiled to her he whispered.

"You going to stay?" He knew she hadn't been around him when he had another man before, he didn't want it to freak her out, but she knew he had been with men before. Before they had ever really started dating she knew he had been with Tony as a one night stand. She didn't like that thought, it was her dad, but thinking of him being with another man did turn her on if she was being honest.

"Can I?" Steve smiled now, nodding as he kissed her again but hands coming over her hips made her gasp before she turned to see Loki watching them. Smiling up to him now she nodded as she leaned up, her hand stilling on Steves shoulder, and as her back leaned against Loki's chest he hummed.

"So willing….so open….I love it." She chuckled, nodding as she felt his hand run up the middle of her chest. Leaning over her Loki ran his tongue over her neck, making her whimper as Steve narrowed his gaze on what he was doing. Swallowing his feelings Steve watched as Loki smiled to him. A quick glance down and he saw the man was getting harder just watching them, so to top the cake Loki reached around Trixie and placed his hand right over her core. Steve growled, giving him a soft warning that it was his turn and when Loki tsked he smiled. Trixie gasped as Loki shoved two fingers into her, once, and twirled them before slowly teasing her by running them over her sensitive bud. As she whimpered, shivering and bucking away from him, due to her sensitivity, Loki chuckled. Steve watched then as Loki pulled his wet fingers up to his mouth, catching his gaze as he slowly sucked the mixed juices off of his fingers one at a time.

"Fuck." Steve copied Trixies sentiment as he swallowed again, her nerves slowly showing as Loki hummed.

"So delicious. Sinfully so." Steve groaned now as Loki turned to glance to Trixie and smirked. "On the bed."

"Yes sir." Trixie grinned as Loki smirked, watching her climb over Steve to sit beside him and when Loki lazily climbed onto bed, back where he had been, he glanced from Trixie to Steve.

"You want me Rogers?" Steve met Loki's gaze now, nodding as a chord was hit somewhere deep within him. Something tugging at a memory, and when the dark haired man chuckled he seen it. He was reminded of Bucky, how dominating he could be with him, how evilly he would act yet how gentle he would caress him. Shivering now at the memory Steve licked his lips as Loki ran a hand over his leg. Steve sucked in a harsh breath, he was getting harder and harder at just the thought of Loki taking him and when Loki ran his other hand over Trixies leg he nodded to her. "Lay back."

"Yes sir." Trixie nodded, like a good submissive, and as she laid back Loki moved her closer to Steves side and smiled as she laid her head on Steves chest. Running the hand he had on Trixie up her leg now he surprised her when he sunk his fingers back into her wet core, making her whimper before he smiled to her.

"I'm going to use your wetness, to make myself slick for him, and you my love are going to take care of him here while I do so. Understand?" Trixies eyes met Loki as he ran a finger now over Steves dripping head, his dick harder then before now as she nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir, I will." Loki smiled, very satisfied with her reaction as he pulled his slicked fingers from her, leaving her whining as she ran a hand over Steves member. He hissed, making her breath hitch, as Loki ran his slicked fingers over his own hardened member now. Feeling himself become wet, his hand gliding over his cock easily he smiled before gripping Steves legs and moving them. Meeting Loki's gaze Steve gripped the sheets below him as Loki ran a finger over her waiting hole. Trixie felt the tension though, and she figured because it had been a while he was worried a bit, so she understood why Loki wanted her giving him pleasure as well. Smiling she leaned down a bit and ran her tongue over the head of Steves cock, making him jump, but as he threw his head back he groaned. Trixie grinned, meeting Lokis gaze now, as he nodded his approval to her. Licking him again Trixie made Steve grunt before she gently closed her lip around his head, licking off the precum he had leaking, at the same time Loki pressed a finger into Steves hole. Rimming it Loki was pleased to find his intrusion was not forcefully kept out and as he glanced up he seen the pleasure crossing Steves face as he prepped the man. He wasn't evil, he wasn't even a spiteful person like many would say. Loki was a giving lover and he was talented in the ways he gave as well as the ways he took. Right now, he was taking his time with Steve before he gave him what he needed.

"So ready….waiting….for me?" Steve glnced up to Loki now, a bit confused, yet to turned on to care as he nodded.

"Yes." Trixie moaned now, her vibrations making Steve buck up into her mouth as Loki ran a hand over her backside. Tugging her up onto her knees Loki smiled as he gazed over her form, then Steves, before dipping his fingers back into her still wet core. She cried out around Steve now, gasping as she lifted her head and glanced up to Loki, seeing him smirk at her before dragging his slicked fingers out of her and placing them onto Steve. He groaned, clenching his eyes shut as Loki used the wetness to slick up a second finger, pushing that one inside of Steve as well, then spreading them. Steve chocked on a cry.

"Oh god baby." Trixie smiled, that turned her on hearing him cry out like that, and as she went to lean back down, to lick him again and again, Loki stopped her with a hand in her hair. Tugging her up now he glanced to her as she waited on her command.

"Sit. Stay." Trixie nodded now, watching as Steve glanced up to them, wondering what he was doing, before Loki smiled to Steve. Loki was still prepping Steve, his fingers scissoring within him to make sure his first entrance didn't harm the man, but as he did that he grabbed his own cock and smiled as it drew Steves gaze down to it as well. Steves lips parted now as Loki rumbled with pleasure. He liked the way Steve was looking at him and by the time he was ready fro Steve he also found he wasn't as slick anymore and smirked. "You want this Rogers?"

"Yes."

"You want me?"

'Yes." Steve met Loki's gaze now as he nodded.

"I'm going to give you what you want. But I need help. Am I allowed?" Loki glanced to Trixie then and when Steve glanced from Loki to Trixie he narrowed his eyes a bit, but grinned then as he nodded. Steve had never shared Trixie with another man before, and he was curious as to how shed react, but as Loki turned to her and gripped her arm, gently, he tugged her. "On."

"Sir?"

"Straddle Rogers." Trixie nodded now, slipping her legs over Steves waist and sitting on him, as softly as she could, while Loki hummed behind her. Leaning up a bit Loki used his free hand to run over her hip, down to her center, and when he spread her lips with his fingers Steve smiled as he watched Loki slowly push his cock between her legs. Trixie shivered, gasping as she felt the new hardened member between her, but he didn't enter her as he did this. He was just getting himself wet, ready for Steve, and as he chuckled he smirked to Steve. "You want to see her cum when you do Rogers?"

"Fuck yeah." Loki nodded, smiling.

"Good." Grinning to Trixie now Loki leaned back, glancing to Steves backside and smiled again when he seen he was prepped. Gripping his own cock again Loki lined himself up with Steve and as he pressed the tip of his head to Steves hole he felt the man shiver. A deep breath and a relaxing sigh later Loki pressed himself into Steve and groaned. He was tight, wiling and prepped, ready fro him, and as Loki slowly bottomed out into Steve he gripped Trixies hip. Tugging her back now he made her sit, straddling Steve and putting his throbbing cock between her lips as he growled near her ear. "Do not let him enter you."

"Yes sir." Trixie nodded as she shivered, but Loki grinned as he rocked her hips and made her gasp. The senstation made Steve gasp which spurred Loki into moving and as the moitones combined in a three way dance Steve cried out.

"Oh god….oh god yes….fuck Loki….dammit…"

"Language Steve….fuck!" Trixie was trembling over him, he wasn't even inside her but this felt too good as Loki bucked into Steve again and smiled when the man cried out once more. Loki could tell it had been a while since Steve had been taken like this, and he knew he wouldn't last long, but neither would Loki as he reached over Trixies hip and found her bud with his fingers. Pressing on it he received a shocked gasp from her which made Steve buck up against her and draw Loki deeper within him.

"That's it darling, coat him, get him slick with you cum…break over him while I break him."

"Fuck Loki….oh god…..Steve!" Steve gripped her thighs now, nodding a bit as he grunted, trying not to just fucking enter her hot core and take her like he wanted too, but the thrusting from Loki kept his mind split in two as his pleasure heightened.

"Fuck me…yes god….deeper….deeper…." Steve titled his head back now as Loki groaned, thrusting into Steve as deep as he could go and gaining a satisfied moan in return. Needing a bit more friction though Loki growled as he gripped Trixie by her throat, gently, and turned her head to him.

"Turn around…..now!" Trixie nodded, moving quickly to turn to face Loki before he gripped her by her lower back and tugged her right up against him. "Ride him."

"You want him to enter me?" Loki grinned now as Steves eyes snapped open at the idea.

"Yes." Trixie smiled, nodding as she gripped Steve and slowly slid him into her core, making him groan as his hands flew to her hips. Loki held his grip though, stalling only long enough for her to be fully seated, reverse cowgirl, onto Steve before tugging her right up against him. Feeling Loki's pelvis met hers she was shocked when he moved her with him, sliding her down Steves cock as he pulled his out of him, then sliding her up and almost off of Steves cock while he slid deeper into him. With the in and out motion now doubled Steve started panting, gripping her hips tighter as Loki growled with his own pleasure.

"Dammit!" Steve was doing his best to hold off, he was loving this, he didn't want it to stop, but Loki knew he was there and he could tell Trixie was about there as well. Gripping her right hand Loki pulled her own hand down to her front, between their sweat covered bodies, and when he found her bud he put her fingers over it.

"Play with yourself, cum with us….now!" Trixie nodded as Loki kept her rhythm with the hand on her lower back. Moving, back and forth, over Steve, the slickness dripped down his thighs and made him tremble from the coolness left behind as he felt his center tightening and when his balls drew up he groaned.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Loki growled now, leaning in to glance to Steve over Trixies shoulder and smiled.

"Cum for us…cum for us Rogers!" Steve bucked into Trixie now and made her gasp as she sped up her own fingers against her bud, making herself tremble while Loki glanced to her. "You going to cum darling?"

"Yes….fuck yes….I…I want to….I want to cum….for you….you both!" Trixie trembled now as Loki chuckled, picking up their joined paces before lifting her under her chin to face him, kissing her and demanding hr to cum for him, to break for him, and as Steve shouted Trixie gasped against Loki and he growled. Steve bucked into Trixie, spilling once more into her deeply as she broke and coated him in her juices. Already filled by Steve, her juices flowed over her thighs, between Steves legs and down to Lokis cock as he slammed right into Steve and grunted while he too spilled his hot seed deep within the man. A whimper came from Trixie as she shivered, needing to ride out her pleasure, but when Steve panted she knew he couldnt do any more. She closed her eyes tight, about to cry from the over stimulation that wasn't finished off, before Loki tugged her and moved her on top of him. Eyes wide now she gasped as she felt herself being removed from Steve, and as he pushed her to Loki she cried out as Loki slipped himself deeply within her. He was riding his high out as well and as he slowly thrust up into her he felt her trembling, breaking all over again around his cock this time as she shivered and whimpered against his shoulder.

"That's it darling…that's it…come down with me…breath…" Trixie started gasping for breath, clinging to Loki as she felt hands rubbing over her back and lips kissing her shoulder now. As she slowly came back to the world, her fuzzy brain letting her think now, she glanced up to a very satisfied and happy Loki before turning to an equally satisfied and happy Steve. Leaning in Trixie kissed him, gently, and when he held her Loki lifted her off of him, as easily as he could, before sighing. All three bodies were sore now, spent even though they could have gone for another round, but as they caught their breaths and relaxed for a moment a knock came to the door, yet again.

"Trixie, you and Steve coming to the party? Its about to start baby girl." Trixie chuckled now as she glanced to both men before sighing.

"Let us get dressed dad."

"Alright, Sams out here too."

"Ok. Thank you!" Tony pounded on the door, letting her know he ws elaving, and when his footsteps echoed down the hall Trixie glanced to Loki then to Steve before chuckling. "Whoevers going to the party, needs to shower."

"Faster together sweetie." Trixie nodded to Steve now as they glanced to Loki.

"I was looking for a place to get away from the party, I'm not going to go out to it voluntary." Trixie chuckled then before adjusting on the bed and sitting with her legs bent under her, leaning into Steve as he ran a hand over her stomach.

"You can hang here, pass out if you want too. We wont be out long." Loki nodded to Trixie now as he ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back a bit.

"I shall be gone and returned to my room before you return. To get out of your hair." Trixie glanced to Steve now, and as he glanced back to Trixie he shrugged. He didn't mind, she didn't mind, and when they knew neither of them cared she turned back to Loki and smiled.

'You can stay the night with us if you want." Loki glanced up, surprised, as he nodded softly.

"Um….alright…if that is your wish." Trixie smiled now as she ran a hand over his leg, nodding to him while Steve smiled.

"You're more than welcomed here Loki." He glanced to Steve now and nodded again, smiling a bit as he chuckled.

"I will take you up on the offer than, God forbid my Neanderthal of a brother tries to find me."

"if he does, we will tell him. We aren't ashamed of who we bed, and I hope you wont be either." Loki glanced over Trixie and Steve now as he slowly shook his head, giving her a big smile before running a hand over her cheek then Steves.

"No. I am not. And as long as you're alright with it, then so am I." Steve grinned now, hugging Trixie as she chuckled.

"Well, this looks like the start of something….special." Loki agreed with that as Steve chuckled.

"Just don't hog the covers like her." Trixie gasped now, glancing to Steve and smacking him playfully.

'I do not cover hog!" Loki laughed now as she huffed, turning and standing to head to their bathroom. "I'm getting a shower, you both can join me if you want, so I dong hog the hot water!"

"She will too, if you want a hot shower, best get in there now!" Steve was picking but when he stood, rushing to meet Trixie in the bathroom Loki thought why not? He had gone this far with them, and it wasn't unusual for him to take a lover or two for a while. As long as they weren't expecting him to be exclusive he was fine. Then again, his eye hadn't been caught by anyone else, both times he had met Steve and the whole time he seen Trixie, so there might not ever be a problem of that either. He smiled now, wondering exactly where that would put them in the next few weeks, but for now….

"Loki!" He laughed as he entered the bathroom to see Steve had her arms pinned to her side, trying to get her into a cold shower as she fought with him. "Help! He's trying to freeze me."

'if you wanted to do that Rogers, you could have asked." Loki grinned then as he held a hand up and showed his Jotun side. Squeaking Trixie turned now, immediately jumping into the shower and shutting the door on Steve and Loki as she shook her head.

'Nope! Nope, yall can stay out now!"

'Babe, we were picking!"

"Yes darling, I would never harm you." Trixie laughed, she knew that, and as she opened the door she peeked out to see the two wonderfully handsome men standing there, in their god given glory, before she sighed.

'Fine….you can enter." Steve grinned as he and Loki stepped into the spacious shower only Tony would think was fit for one. At least they got to touch each other a bit more before Trixie and Steve had to join the party. That was a plus!


End file.
